This invention relates to a system for providing entertainment. This invention also provides a method for entertaining.
Certain occasions in life are traditionally celebrated with noise and the throwing of confetti, rice, streamers, etc. Such occasions include the New Year, of course, but also include other, less grand occasions such as birthdays. On such relatively private occasions, it would be desirable to provide a celebration which would be difficult, if not impossible, to adequately prepare. In contrast to the grander, more public occasions, there are a limited number of people present. Sometimes such people are children and others who are incapable of contributing to a synchronized celebration but who would greatly enjoy a celebration of noise and controlled mess making.